


Talk me down

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comforting Phil, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Phanfiction, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Dan, Suicide, Triggers, depressed dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am evil... Mwhuhahah</p><p>thanks for beta-ing Amira! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk me down

‘I wanna sleep next to you  
But that's all I wanna do right now  
And I wanna come home to you  
But home is just a room full of my safest sounds  
Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3AM shadow  
I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone’

The song played through Dan's headphones as he wiped away a tear that was making its way down his cheek. It was pitch black and the shop lights that shone on the soaked pavement lit his way. He had his hood up but still he was soaked to the bone. It was a slow walk to his destination, the bridge. It wasn't particularly late but the chilly December weather made it look around midnight. The headphones drowned out all of the noise around him. Kept him focused on his goal. To end his pitiful existence.

‘I wanna sleep next to you  
But that's all I wanna do right now  
So come over now and talk me down’

Here he was. The bridge. He loomed over and looked at the cars and vans making their way on the road below. The bridge was sixty feet up and Dan decided it was enough. He didn't want to die in the place that his best friend lived. He couldn't do that to Phil. He looked over at the road again suddenly fearful.

"No, I can't back out now.” He mumbled to no one in particular but still crouched down. The ‘ding!’ from his phone signalled another text. Probably from Phil asking him where he was or if he was okay. Begging him to phone.

‘I wanna hold hands with you  
But that's all I wanna do right now

Cause your hands and lips still know their way around  
And I know I like to draw that line, when it starts to get too real

But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal’

"Dan!"

"It's now or never." Dan mumbled to himself as he climbed onto the bridge railing, ready to end it, not hearing the older man's voice.

"DAN!" Phil put his arms around the younger boy's waist and pulled him away from the ledge.

"Let me go, Phil!" His voice was filled with venom as he struggled against his friend’s tight grip around him, as if he didn’t want to let him go.

"Dan, what the hell?!" Phil removed his arms from Dan's waist and held his arms instead. "Dan, why?" Phil begged, tears in his eyes. Looking into Phil's bright blue ones. The eyes he loved so much. Phil hugs him tightly, frightened that if he let him go he would go back to his position on the bridge.

‘I wanna sleep next to you

But that's all I wanna do right now

So come over now and talk me down

(talk me down)’

"It doesn't matter, Phil."

"Yes it does! Of course it fucking matters! You were going to off yourself, Dan!" Phil swore, and Dan knew he was screwed. Phil rarely ever looked so angry and worried at the same time, let alone swear. 

"I don't matter! I don't fucking matter, I'm a waste of space and nobody would miss me!"

"Oh Dan.” Phil sighed sadly, wrapping his arms once again around the younger man. “Dan, I would miss you! I care about you. Dan, without you…I’d be lost. I-I…I love you." Phil cried into his friend’s shoulder./p>

"It's gonna be okay Dan. I'll make sure it will."


End file.
